Infinite Fates
by NovaZ
Summary: When a powerful young child is discovered by the Jedi, will he turn out to be a savior or destroyer?


Star Wars: Infinite Fates

Chapter One: Fate is a funny thing….

Takes place right before the AOTC

Nighttime in the capital planet of Coruscant. The planet was an endless sea of metal and stone. The lights from the "nightlife" clubs were almost as bright as the multiple suns were during the day. Crowds of different people made up of all kinds of species were going about their business with no other concerns. But in the top floor of the senate building there was a dark figure in their midst. Unknown to most, even the Jedi, the planet was also the home to arguably the galaxy's most dangerous man, Darth Sidious, or as he was better known Chancellor Palpatine. The secretive dark lord mused to himself as he a discovered something that surprised him, which was rare feat in itself. He had sensed what he thought was a very potent force signature somewhere inside the city. As such he decided to take action before his hated rivals the Jedi did. Of course as the Chancellor, he could not just rush into the great city without a royal precession.

"But that is why I have underlings" he darkly chuckled to himself as he turned his evil gaze to the source of the disturbance wondering what it would turn out to be.

_Republican Boulevard_

"A tragic scene no doubt" was the first thought of Queen Padme Amidala as she came closer. An explosion had ripped through the city block and had killed 13 people and wounded dozens more. As she got to the crowds edge she noticed a moving figure in a nearby alley and was about to investigate but was stopped by Capitan Typho

"Milady it to dangerous, here we must get to a safe location now" he almost begged

"No, If that is a person dying in that alley, we must lend whatever aid we can" Was the Queen's only reply has she headed into the alley with the captain right behind her. When they got to the figure, it was a shocking sight to behold. A young child, who looked even younger than Anakin was baldy injured. His body had been almost completely torn to shreds by the explosion but by some miracle he had lived.

"Something's not right here" Captain Typho said as a startling fact entered his mind

"What?"

"If this child had been caught in the blast why is he in an alley that was untouched? As he said this Padme realized what he meant

"But why would…" she was cut off by the young one coughing up blood "we will deal with that later, right now he needs our help. Where is the nearest medical centre?"

"The Jedi temple I believe"

"Then we must hurry"

_Jedi Temple Medical wing_

"Is he going to be alright?" A concerned Padme asked the medical droid.

"Yes" came the emotionless answer "The human will recover with no long term damage" The young Queen let a sigh of relief as the door opened. In walked renowned Jedi masters Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Good to see you again, it is" Yoda said with a smile as he walked over to the young queen. Mace on the other hand was not to generous

"We need to speak with the boy as soon as we can. It is a matter of great importance"

"Can't it wait?' Asked Padme "This child just barely avoided death and you already want to question him?" Mace gave her a stern look

"The blast was not the cause of his injuries. He was attacked by a lightsaber" This revelation shocked Padme

"But I thought that only jedi had lightsabers? She asked

"Not us, the sith have them as well" master Windu replied

"But that means…" She couldn't finish the sentence

"Yes, attacked by sith, the boy my have been" Yoda stated

"But why, he is only a child"

"We ran a midichlorian count on his blood; this child's count rivals most of the masters on the high counsel" Mace said

"What does that mean?" Padme couldn't help but ask

"That the sith wanted to eliminate him before we found him" Mace answered

"The poor child" Padme said as she looked and the young boy. "I do not think it would be wise to interrogate him until he is fully recovered" She said to the two masters.

"Yes, wise that would be" agreed master Yoda "Then decided it is, stay here he will until recovered he is"

"Yes, a good idea" Mace said

"I trust you will take good care of him?" Padme asked

"You have our word milady" Mace answered

"Very well, then I must be going. I have to return to the senate"

_Flashback_

_Flames had burnt his skin; an explosion had almost killed him. Now a man with some sort of energy sword had cut him several times and had trapped him in an alley…_

"_No please! Don't hurt me!" __a young voce cried out_

_"Sorry, but my master wants you dead" a dark voice hissed. The evil man drew his lightsaber and cut into the boy again, causing him to cry out in pain "No can hear you, no one can save you from me" the dark one laughed. He cut the child one more time and left him to die "So sorry, nothing personal" he chuckled to himself as he walked away. _

_Everything faded to black_

The boy awoke with a start.

"Where am I?" he looked around and realized that he was in some sort of hospital. "How did I get here?" Just then the door opened a red skinned woman with horns coming out of her head walked in. The boy just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hello" she said in a motherly voice, smiling down at him

"Hello" came his feeble reply "who are you?"

"My name is Shaak-ti" she answered, "and what is yours, young one?" still keeping a motherly tone towards the boy.

"My name?" he pondered for a moment "I….I can't remember"

"It's alright dear, you were injured, and everything will come back to you in time" the master said trying to comfort the boy. "I have to go but if you are feeling up to it I could arrange a tour of the temple for you"

"Really? That would be nice, thank you Ms. Ti. The jedi master gave a slight chuckle.

"Your welcome my dear, I will get one of the knights to take you around the temple later today, now get some rest young one" The rust skinned woman left the room to allow the child some must needed rest. When the door had closed behind her he jumped out of the bed and walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it. After he had discovered that the outside hallway was empty he opened the door.

"Sorry Ms. Ti, but it looks like I'll have to reschedule that tour" he whispered to himself as he ran down the hallway.

Jedi High Counsel Chamber

"What are we going to do about the child?" master Kit Fisto asked, concern evident in his kind voice.

"He is force sensitive, and it is possible that the sith are after him, we cannot afford to lose him" Ki-adi-mundi said.

"Yes I agree" Shaak-Ti replied "He needs our help, and it is possible that he could become a Jedi with the proper training"

"Hmmm, rather fond of him you seem, master Ti" grandmaster Yoda spoke up. The Togrutain master was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I sense a great turmoil within him, he also reminds me of my former padawans before they…" she trailed off. It was common knowledge that Shaak-Ti blamed herself for the demise of her former padawans and had vowed to never take another.

"Just don't become to attached to him master Ti" master Plo Kloon warned

"Don't worry, I won't"

"We still have to decide what id to become of the boy" mace Windu interrupted "Should we hold a vote and decide to train him? Or figure something else to do with him?" The counsel was silent for a minute. "All in favor?" Mace continued. The vote had been quick with the majority in favor of the letting the child take the initiation tests.

"Settled it is then, test him we will" Yoda said after the vote had concluded. Before the meeting could continue the doors opened and a young knight came running in.

"Masters!" she cried "The boy, he's gone!"

"Oh no" Shaak said in a worried whisper

A/N: kind of short, I know but the later chapters will be longer and better I promise. If anyone wants to give their opinions as to how the story should unfold just PM me and see what I can do.


End file.
